In recent years, multidirectional input devices enabling various operation such as rotary operation, pressing operation, and sliding operation are provided in an instrument panel, a console box, or the like in a vehicle interior. Multidirectional input devices enabling operation of various electronic devices such as a car navigation device, an audio device, and an air conditioner in vehicle interior are increasing. Furthermore, multidirectional input devices enabling operation of headlights, windshield wipers, direction indicators of vehicles are also increasing.
A multidirectional input device having various functions and enabling more reliable operation is required.
As conventional multidirectional input devices, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 are known.